<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your on by Micha_fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167444">Your on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micha_fics/pseuds/Micha_fics'>Micha_fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairgame week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Flustered Qrow, I mostly only do very suggestive, M/M, Shameless Smut, but hey, clover shamelessly flirting with qrow, how eles do i say the have sex....cuz they do, idfk, probably the only smut thing ill write for Fairgame week 2020, shameless flirting, they play an intense of 'chicken'</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micha_fics/pseuds/Micha_fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think your so slick, huh?"</p><p>"Heh, more than you"</p><p>"You think so? Im sure I could 'woo' you anytime."</p><p>"Pfff, sure you can Casanova" Clover's smirk only grew more sinister.</p><p>"Then why don't we play a little game? Lets see how far I can go until you tell me to stop. If I can make you flustered before dinner ends then I win. If I don't then you win, sound fair?"</p><p>Qrow though for a moment. He picked up his drink and smirked at Clover. There is no way he could do it. </p><p>"You're on"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairgame week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Smut/Sex and other sexual activities including very intense flirting. </p><p>----</p><p>Not supper stoked with how this one came out but hey, not much I can do about it now.</p><p>Alright boys, first day of Fair game week! This is my piece; I will be doing both art and text for Fairgame week. I will try to do each prompt but no promises.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow didn't know what he was expecting when he agreed to Clover's stupid game. Clover's hand was resting on his inner thigh, above his knee. Qrow felt a small flush of heat inside of him every time Clover would gently squeeze his thigh. This was not what he had in mind.</p><p>---</p><p>He clearly didn't think this through. Clover had invited him out to dinner. Earlier that night there was playful banter between the two. Qrow said a very suggestive comment and threw a wink in Clover's direction. Clover ended up choking slightly on his water, face flushed. He turned away and covered his mouth embarrassed at Qrow's comment. Qrow had been messing with Clover since they went out to dinner. He wore a shirt with a low v-neck cut and tight jeans, specifically to tease Clover. Qrow eventually broke and laughed at Clover's reaction. Clover sent a small glare in his direction, only to be laughed at more. Clover frowned at Qrow until he got an idea. If that's how you want to play then fine. Lets play Branwen, Clover thought smiling a mischievous smile. Clover cleared his throat to get Qrow's attention. </p><p>"You think your so slick, huh?"</p><p>"Heh, more than you"</p><p>"You think so? Im sure I could 'woo' you anytime."</p><p>"Pfff, sure you can Casanova" Clover's smirk only grew more sinister.</p><p>"Then why don't we play a little game? Lets see how far I can go until you tell me to stop. If I can make you flustered before dinner ends then I win. If I don't then you win, sound fair?"</p><p>Qrow though for a moment. He picked up his drink and smirked at Clover. There is no way he could do it. </p><p>"You're on"</p><p>Clover smirked before sitting next to Qrow. He moved his hand on top of Qrow's knee.</p><p>"What are you--" Qrow let out a small gasp when he felt Clover's hand slide onto his inner thigh. </p><p>"Winning" Clover smirked locking eyes with Qrow. </p><p>---</p><p>Qrow was trying his hardest to focus on the food in front of him. He looked over to Clover who just sat there, looking innocent as he ate. Bastard, Qrow thought. How could he act so calm and normal like he wasn't rubbing Qrow's thigh? Qrow grumbled slightly before his breath hitched. Clover had moved his hand up closer, smirking at Qrow.</p><p>"Is something the matter Qrow?" Qrow bit his tongue to keep his mouth shut. He just glared at Clover, it had no effect. Clover only smiled at him stroking Qrow's thigh. </p><p>His hand moving slightly up again. Qrow felt his stomach do a flip; heart racing as he held his breath. He could tear his eyes from Clover's. Clover stared Qrow down, making him feel like he would pounce at any moment. Cover kept moving his hand up Qrow's thigh painfully slow, never looking away. Qrow's throat felt dry; he felt his grip on the fork tighten, knuckles turning white. </p><p>"...You know what, asshole" Qrow forced out. He didn't trust his voice to speak normally. Clover's smirk only widened at the comment. </p><p>"I have no idea what your talking about." Clover's hand moved up before he gently squeezed his thigh. Qrow let out a small gasp; his face burning with embarrassment. </p><p>"..B-bastard.." he weakly mumbled out as Clover squeezed his thigh again, this time a little harder than before. </p><p>"Oh?" Clover mused, his smirk a thing a pure evil. "Do you like that?" he asked, very well aware of the answer. </p><p>Qrow let out a breathy sigh as he shut his eyes. Clover's hand was getting dangerously close to his crotch. Clover gave his thigh another squeeze and Qrow squirmed in his seat. </p><p>"Hngg-" he squeaked out before covering his mouth. They were still sitting in the restaurant.  </p><p>"Just admit you were wrong and I'll stop" Clover teased.</p><p>"N-never" Qrow sputtered out before hissing. Clover's hand were directly below his crotch, gripping his thigh. Not painfully but enough to make Qrow's mind go blank. </p><p>"Heh, such a stubborn bird. Fine have it your way" Clover whispered in Qrow's ear, roughly rubbing his thigh. Qrow bit his lip and slightly bucked his hips into Clovers hand. He felt waves of heat run through his bod; brain melting under Clover's touch. He suddenly pushed Clover's hand away. Clover face quickly flashed with panic. Before he could say anything Qrow cut him off. </p><p>"Fine. You win...but can we take this home? I don't want the old lady from the table across us to hear.</p><p>Clover just smirked and called over the waiter for the check. </p><p>---</p><p>Fumbling with the keys to their apartment Qrow finally got the damn door open. Seconds after he closed the door he felt Clover push him up against the door. Strong hands gripping his waist. Clover attacked his collarbone, biting it hard before kissing up his neck. Qrow just groaned and wrapped his arms around his neck, running his fingers through Clover's hair as he continued to assault his neck. Leaving small bruises and red marks along his pale skin. Clover put his leg between Qrow's, pushing him off the ground slightly.</p><p>Qrow pushed a little on Clovers shoulders to get his attention. Clover pulled back looking at Qrow confused. His eyes were clouded with lust and his hair a mess. 'Hot' Qrow thought to himself.</p><p>"Lets take this to the bed." Qrow grabbed Clover's hand leading him to their bedroom. Once inside Qrow pecked Clover's lips before pulling at his shirt. </p><p>"Off" Clover chuckled at Qrow before pulling the shirt over his head. Qrow's hands roamed his exposed chest. Examining every detail, running his fingers over his biceps. </p><p>Clover pulled Qrow into a heated kiss, slipping his tongue in. Qrow just shut his eyes tight and gripped Clover's shoulders. Pleasure and and heat rushing in his body. He felt his pants growing painfully tight. Qrow's eyebrows furrowed and a high pitched noise escaped his throat; his senses flooded with ecstasy. Clover grabbed the hem of Qrow's shirt, pulling it up in a swift motion. Qrow helped to shrug it off, then he fiddled with his belt. Finally getting his pants off he was left in his boxers. Clover looked Qrow up and down, gently pushing Qrow on the bed. </p><p>Qrow smirked as Clover hovered above him, his arms on the bed with Qrow between them. Qrow reached up to cup his lovers cheek. He smiled when Clover gently clasped his hand leaving a kiss on his palm. Clover smiled at Qrow before he took hold of one of his legs. He started to gently nibble on his inner thigh, kissing the marks. Qrow let out another breathy sigh as Clover kissed and bit his thigh. Clover planted a kiss on Qrow's stomach, sending more waves of heat through Qrow's body. He shuttered at the kiss and looked back to Clover. His eyes were dazed and he had drool coming from the corner of his mouth. Clover took in the beautiful sight before him before catching Qrow in a kiss. It was sweet and short, he rested his forehead against his lovers. </p><p>Clover dragged a hand down Qrow's body. Leaving a trail of goosebumps and causing Qrow to sharply inhale. Clover's hand gripped on Qrow's waist, pulling at the band of his boxers. He looked back to Qrow; Qrow nodded. He pulled the boxers down and popped open the bottle of lube. He traced a few circled around Qrow's entrance before putting on digit in. Clover put in another and began scissoring Qrow. Qrow whined as he squirmed a little. He was getting impatient, he was already hard as it is. Clover noticed his lover's distress, he pulled Qrow close with his free hand and added a third digit. Qrow gasped slightly and face flushed. He buried his face in Clover's neck and wrapped his arms around Clover's neck. Clover continued to stretch Qrow out, moving his fingers in and out. Qrow was choking back moans and pushed against Clover's hand. Clover took hold of Qrow's cock and gave it a few quick jerks.</p><p>"hngg~" Clover continued to stoke and tease Qrow's cock as he stretched him out. </p><p>"Could you hurry up? I-im stretched out enough!"</p><p>"Only if you say please" Clover said in a mocking tone. He laughed when he saw Qrow glaring at him. Clover unbuckled his pants with ease and slid them down. Qrow watching his every movement. Clover poured some lube onto his hand and lathered his hard cock. He looked over to Qrow who was still watching him intensely. </p><p>"Enjoying the view?" he teased</p><p>"Stop teasing already and fuck me" Clover chuckled at Qrow's impatience. He wasn't expecting Qrow to grab him by the arm and sling him on the bed. For a guy with such a lean build he was incredibly strong. He straddled Clover's waist, grinding slowly to create some friction. Clover bit his lip, it was a sight to behold. Qrow with his hair a mess and eyes half lidded. His pupils blown and mouth slightly ajar. He panted slightly face flushed and drool still dribbling from the corner of his mouth. He looked so breathtaking, it was unbelievable. Qrow took hold of Clover cock before he lowered himself onto it slowly. He groaned then bit his lip, eyes screwed shut and eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>"S-shit! ah, damn Cloves." he choked out, slightly out of breath. He began to lower himself again. "Gods it feels--hot" Qrow had lowered himself all the way down. He let out a big sigh as he sat there to catch his breath. Clover held Qrow's hips steady, brushing his thumbs against them. Qrow grunted as he slowly lifted himself up. He only went up a little bit before going back down. After testing out the waters he started to ride Clover. His hips smacking down onto Clover with each bounce. Clover started to thrust upward to meet Qrow's pace. </p><p>"f-fuck!" Qrow gasped out grabbing onto Clover's shoulders for support "fuck that feels good Clover" Clover smirked at Qrow before thrusting a bit more roughly into Qrow. Qrow let out a groan, rocking his hips against Clover's. He pulled off so that Clover could take over. He laid down and Clover went above him. He pushed back inside of Qrow and began to roughly thrust into him. Qrow let out a strangled moan at Clover's rough and fast pace. He hooked his legs around Clover's waist to pull him closer. </p><p>Qrow let out a gasp, he flushed as he cried out in pleasure. Clover began to abuse the spot he found over and over again. </p><p>"Fuck! C-clover! don't stop!" Qrow's cries turned to choked sobs as be reached his end. He could barely see, his eyes clouded with tears from the overwhelming pleasure. Clover grabbed a hold of Qrow's cock and began to jerk it. Qrow let out a strangled cry as he released, it pushed Clover over the edge. Hearing his lovers beautiful moans and cried of pleasure set him off. He released inside of Qrow, panting with small beads of sweat on his forehead. Clover slowly pulled out of Qrow, laying down beside him. Qrow just rolled over and buried his face into Clover's chest. Clover wrapped his arms around him, holding him a sweet embrace. Qrow always was a bit cuddly after sex, not that Clover was complaining. Qrow felt his eyes start to grow heavy. </p><p>"I love you Cloves" Clover smiled at his sleepy tone.</p><p>"I love you too Qrow" He kissed the top of his forehead. Clover ran his fingers through Qrow's hair before he felt his eyes grow heavy too. Closing his eyes he felt dreams take over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meh, this isnt my best one but its too late for that. Hope you liked it! Tmrw is Domestic/Date :D </p><p> </p><p>**Edit: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. As much as I love to write i'm not that good at spelling or grammar D:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>